Sin As Red As Fire
by The Guest Who Tried To Guess
Summary: Roxas, more commonly known as Fox has just moved to the alluringly dangerous city of Radient Garden, and a certain Red head is making her question everything her family has ever told her. just what does he know that she doesnt? Fem!Roxas/Axel, Riku/Sora rating because of language. Also, nothing to do with religion
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, the moon hidden behind clouds and not a sound was heard, not the wind, not even the sound of a car rushing past. It was a silent, peaceful night, just the way I liked it. Everyone in the street had their lights turned off, sound asleep and getting the rest they needed for the week of work and school ahead, sleeping soundlessly with beautiful dreams. Except one. One poor girl was tormented by nightmares. This girl was me, Roxas, but everyone calls me Fox. My family and I had just moved to the suburbs of Radiant Garden from the big city of Twilight Town. I had to leave my life behind again because my parents were offered a better job two whole cities over, making friends visiting extremely hard and costly, not to mention that I was fairly anti-social in the first place, so I never had anyone who wanted to visit anyway. At least, that I remember.

_Loneliness….. Solitude….. Dark…..fear…..the darkness grabbed at my ankles as I ran, trying to drag me into the depths, but I didn't want to, the depths terrified me, I knew if I fell, I would become a shadow, and be no more, so I ran as fast as I could, but my legs were sluggish, I couldn't move fast enough, only just managing to stay ahead, enough to feel it nipping at my ankles and close enough to strike true fear in my heart, the dark took shape in front of me suddenly, small jerking creatures with antennae and big yellow eyes, as I skidded to a stop, they pounced on me, held me down while the dark again latched onto my ankles, sliding up my legs and grabbing my arms as well as I started sinking, I struggled but could not break free, my voice froze and I could not scream, nothing. I began searching the dark area above me, begging for some type of light to come save me, like it always did, but this time, nothing came forth, and I was dragged into the shadows I feared so much. Falling unconscious as I did, forgetting everything. Being forgotten. No longer existing, now that I have no light to save me. I lived in darkness, trapped by the darkness, being pressed in on all sides. eventually, I embraced the darkness, became the darkness, and became blissfully free of the torture I was under. But it crumbled. The dark began to abandon me, just as I had started to exist again. Left me alone, in the grey, once again becoming nothing._

I groaned as I rolled onto my back, further tangling my legs into the sheet and blearily searched for the alarm clock that was one of the only things unpacked and fully functional on my bedside table. 2:43AM blinked back to me. Cursing nightmares and the like, I untangled myself form the sheets and stumbled into my bathroom, conveniently connected to my room, unfortunately, it was also connected to my older brother, Sora's room. It is such a joy to be having a shower and being yelled at to hurry up because Sora 'had to go'. I also had to lock two doors, not just one, if I wanted a peaceful shower without Sora barging in for whatever he wanted because he would just use my door if I locked his, and yes, this has happened before. Luckily, I learn from my mistakes, and I'm getting a lock on my bedroom door. We may be close siblings, but not that close.

Grumbling, flicking on the light after fumbling for it, I turned on the tap at the sink, not looking up and splashed my face with blissful, ice cold water, washing away the last remains of the nightmare from my head, and steeled myself for looking into my reflection, knowing that I would look horrible. I was right. I cringed when I looked fully at my ghostly, almost sickly pale reflection, my normally flowing honey blond hair was tangled into knots around my ears, when it was supposed to hang at around my mid-back, and will be painful and time-consuming to untangle in the morning, and my usually crystal clear, sky-blue eyes were bleary with sleep and exhaustion, red-rimmed from my crying myself to sleep the past few nights. I could only pray that the redness would go away before Sora came to wake me up in the morning.

'I hate this.' I thought as I stared at my reflection. I never wanted to move, I was fine where we were. I finally had _friends_. Now I had to start over, with a new city, new school, and a new life…again. I did not want this, all I want is to get through life without drawing any attention to me, Sora, the attention hog he is, can have all the attention in the world for all I care. But being the new kid, transferring in the middle of the school year, was bound to force unwanted attention on me. Still grumbling, I turned and stood in the doorway to my room, the light in the bathroom lighting up my room a bit. All I saw was boxes stacked to one side next to the window and between the wardrobe that needed unpacking, my bed was against the wall next to me on my left, with my bedside table with my alarm clock, phone and glasses resting on top of it, at the other end of the bed, the door leading to the hallway was to my right. It was a fairly nice room, a light blue colour during the day, and spacious, room enough for my TV and game consoles defiantly, but I didn't like it. It wasn't mine; it didn't feel like I lived here. Sure the feeling might go away once I had unpacked everything, but I didn't want to feel comfortable here, I wanted to go back to the only place that ever felt like home in my whole life.

Sighing dejectedly, I crawled onto my bed and flopped down, looking at the alarm clock again, it read 3:13AM. 'Damn it,' I though bitterly 'I spent too long thinking, now I'm gonna be a bitch to wake up. I had better set my alarm then' sighing again, I reached for the alarm and set it to 7:30 AM trying to remember which box my hairbrush was packed away in, as well as my laptop and again flopped down, slipping into a thankfully deep and dreamless sleep, ignoring the tears welling up behind my closed eyelids, and the few that leaked out as they slipped onto my pillow.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

Groaning and the annoying beeping, my hand shot out and smashed the off button, wondering why the hell I set the damn thing when I needed SLEEP! Trying to run my hand through my hair and it getting instantly stuck my knots, I remembered and groaned again, rolling out of bed and landing with a _thump_ on the ground, not having enough energy to even get up properly, I dragged myself over to the boxes stacked in the corner and grabbed the closet one to me, without another box on top of it, not bothering to even attempt to decode the scribbled on the side, telling me in my mother's beautiful script what was in that particular box, and which room it belonged in. I just ripped it open, and thanked whatever holy deity was awake and listening at this ungodly hour, and shuffled through my personal box, which included my handbag, laptop, as well as small pictures of Twilight Town, where we used to live, as well as a few other cities, that I had smuggled in. I had to move things around until my hand curled around the familiar handle of my brush. I pulled it out and awkwardly got onto my feet, using the boxes for support, which may not have been the smartest idea since they could have easily toppled on top of me, but I was too tired to care.

I quickly went into the bathroom, locking the door leading to Sora's room, after hearing him shuffling around, and hearing a cry of protest from him, snickering, and feeling slightly more awake, I locked the door to my own room and stripped out of my black tank top and leggings that I use as pyjamas after moving, tossing the sweat soaked clothes into the hamper and stepping into the shower, having it on cold, despite it being Autumn and the cold weather coming, I did not like hot showers. Nor did I like 'proper' pyjamas. I could sleep in whatever I liked dammit.

After Sora banging on the door for about 10 minutes, he gave up after our dad yelled at him to keep it down, which I again snickered at, and our mum announcing that breakfast was ready, which my stomach cheered at. I hopped out, got dressed in my favourite outfit, a black shirt with a white jacket over the top with a checked pattern on the jacket, black, slightly baggy jeans and my black and white checked converse, as well as my black choker with a gold heart charm, it was my favourite. I checked myself out in the mirror, determined my outfit looked okay, and began the torturous chore of brushing my hair. Again, after 5 minutes, and no progress being made, my stomach won out and I took my brush downstairs, after unlocking both doors, and strolled into the kitchen.

Boxes lay around here too, but not as much, as mum had been putting everything away in here while cooking breakfast for us all. I flopped down into the only available seat with a plate full of food in front of it, as well as a fresh mocha, next to our dad who was reading the newspaper and sipping his own morning coffee, him not being a morning person like me, we both needed it to wake up, an empty plate sitting in front of him, and across from Sora, who was in the process of inhaling his food. For a while all I could do was stare in shock at Sora's bird nest of a head while I sipped my instant mocha, brain slowly starting to function normally as the caffeine kicked in. His usually naturally spiky and messy-in-a-styled-way brown hair was just amazingly horrible looking. It looked like he was up all night tossing and turning, like I was, but his sea-blue eyes were bright and excited instead of dull. Oh the excitement in his eyes was undeniable and I wanted to choke him then and there. Nothing is worth looking like that while awake this early. Nothing! While my own eyes are dull, I can easily pass it off as tired.

"Do you want me to brush your hair Fox?" Mum asked after spotting my brush on the table. I snapped out of my staring trance and nodded, picking up my fork and stabbing the pancakes on my plate, taking a bite and savouring the beauty of mums' hand-made pancakes, as mum picked up the brush and started to gently, and effectively untangle my hair. She finished with my hair before I was finished my own food and asked Sora if he wanted his hair brushed too, since he had finished a while ago and was tapping the tabletop with his fingers, looking at the clock, mum figured that his hair was atrocious and needed sorting.

"Hehe, yeah it could to with a brush today." Sora sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit he really needs to break out of. Mum and dad both chuckled and I felt compelled to comment, in my own lovingly sisterly way…sarcasm. All the while sipping my beautiful coffee.

"Your hair looks worse than usual Sora; did you have nightmares or something?" I teased him, hoping I wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping the previous night. This seemed to be happening way more than usual lately, while Sora just seemed to be getting better sleep. Lucky bastard got the good mattress this time.

"Ha-ha. Funny Fox, I actually forgot to laugh." Sora retorted as mum brushed his hair into a presentable mess,

"Ah, but my dear big brother," I started, waving my fork around to point at him, "you _did_ laugh at me." All I got in response was a glare and an "I actually couldn't sleep last night because I was so excited!"

I was extremely confused, what the hell was there to be excited about? But I kept my expression schooled, neutral and thought furiously about what he could be excited about, but to many things came to mind for a definitive answer, he was Sora, he got excited about food for goodness sake, it is nearly impossible to figure out why he was this excited, the only thing we really have in common is this blog we both follow, but that's not why he's excited, he would have told me about the update by now if he was, and it is defiantly not something to lose sleep over.

"That's right, you both start school today." Oh. That. Yeah, no. my Mocha now finished, I put the empty mug on the table.

Mum was almost finished with Sora's hair by this point, despite it still looking wild, it looked oddly good. I will never understand Sora or his hair.

"Is that why you were up before Sora today Roxas?" dad asked looking at me for the first time that morning with a disbelieving expression, he is the only one in the family to refuse to call me Fox, and he's also the only one to get away with it.

It's odd though; he was paying attention to us this morning. He must have heard Sora's bitching about my locking the doors then. It was always Sora who was the morning person, as well as the favourite child. If I could, I would stay in bed all day, screw parental approval "you were excited for school?"

I internally cringed, screw what I said about parental approval, my dad was scary. externally I put on a big smile and said with an as excited voice as I could muster, "you bet!" our dad sighed, and ran a hand through his blond tresses, I was the spitting image of him, whereas Sora took after our mother, but had our fathers eyes.

I think he could tell I was putting up a fake front, just a little. Damn, maybe I should have toned it down a bit. I'm not like Sora, who gets excited at everything, and our parents know it. In fact, I rarely get excited about anything. And dad could always flip between nice, or a scary bastard. Today, he was nice. Joy for me and my slip up.

"I know that this has been hard for you guys," dad began, "but this is the start of a better life for us, and it will work."

Sora and I just stared at dad, it sounded like before everything was wrong, when we were doing fine, "of course it will dad." Sora said, while I nodded "It always does." Don't want to get him angry with my bad lies today, I have no idea what's wrong with me, my mask isn't in place properly, that nightmare slowly coming back to me as the conversation continued, leaving me feeling disturbed.

Mum just chuckled as she handed me my brush, "of course is does Sora, we just hope that we all get along with everyone in this new city."

"But we aren't even _in_ the city mum; we are living in the _suburbs! _And we got along with everyone fine back in all of the cities we have ever lived in." I corrected her, getting up and putting my plate in the sink as Sora dashed upstairs for his own shower. I just wanted to pick a fight suddenly, obviously not with dad, and Sora had escaped, and we had _always_ lived in apartments in the city, this was the first actual _house_ we had ever lived in. I missed the city.

Mum laughed again, cheerful as ever "I know, but our address is a part of Radiant Garden City. Now you go get your things and ill drive you to school." She just completely ignored the second part of my sentence. It made me extremely suspicious. What were our parents hiding? Or maybe I was just over-reacting, seeking an excuse to hate the new city just because I didn't like the fact that we had to move again. 'But,' I reasoned, ' it was quite a quick move' which it was, a week after we had be informed of the new jobs, we were off for the 8 hour drive to Radian Garden City, with a moving van behind us the whole way. Even though we seemed to follow a pattern, move, fine for a few months, mum and dad get stressed, anxious and easily angered, then they miraculously get new jobs or re-located by their current jobs and off we move. But maybe I'm overthinking it. Actually, scratch that, I am defiantly overthinking it

I was now walking up the stairs to put my brush away, slip my phone into my pocket and to grab my school bag, which was resting against the foot of my bed, stuffed full with text books for my classes. I heaved it onto my shoulder and almost buckled underneath the weight, but thankfully regained my balance before I could topple over. I could hear Sora getting dressed in the bathroom. 'Quick shower.' I thought as I again stared around my room and decided to go look out my window, which had a window seat, albeit a small one, but it was there, and I adored it, especially with the fantastic view of the park that was next door to our house. I could just tell my parents were trying to bribe me into being happy about this with the room alone, which was the best in the house, buying me almost anything I wanted to furnish it defiantly confirmed my suspicions about it. But I liked my furniture, so I denied everything offered.

After hearing Sora trip down the stairs I decided it would probably be a good time to get going. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Sora demanding mum hurry up and get in the car so they could wait for me. At hearing this, I remembered that I had yet to put on my eyeliner, so I put my bag at the bottom of the steps and dashed back up into my room, and began digging for my make-up.

I'm not the type of girl to always have make-up caked on my face, in fact, the only make-up I owned was my trusty eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss, with a cry of victory, I found my make-up in my handbag, and dashed again for the mirror, putting on the make-up on top and below my eye, smudging it in the corner to give my eyes some shape, and then walked to put it back in my handbag when I noticed my glasses on the bedside table and hesitated, did I want to wear them and do well in class, since I wouldn't be able to see the board without them, or not wear them, and possibly make some new friends? Deciding that I would rather do well in school, I grabbed them and slipped them onto my ears as mum honked the car, telling me to hurry up. I suddenly remembered my laptop and swung the case onto my shoulder.

A/N-**Okie, thats it for first chapter, now, not all chapters are going to be this long, in fact, most are going to be shorter. and i will most likely update every week or so, but i may forget.**

**also, this is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think! (constructive critisism appreciated, haters need not bother reviewing)**

**(i own nothing!)**


	2. Chapter 2

With my glasses firmly in place and my laptop bumping against my hip, I again dashed down the stairs, jumping over the bottom four and landing with a thud, knees bent, and put my bag again, over my shoulder that didn't have my laptop on it, while crouched and ran outside and slid into the waiting back seat of the car, Sora virtually bouncing with excitement in the front, mum calmly sitting with the engine turned on. Sora turned around to look at me as we were pulling out onto the street with a ginormous smile on his face, and stopped, confusion taking over his face for a few seconds

"I can't read without them Sora." I reminded him, knowing he was wondering about my glasses and why I was wearing them.

"But you didn't wear them at breakfast, which usually means you aren't going to wear them that day." Sora pointed out, pouting. He didn't like it when I wore my glasses, I had been bullied about it in the past, and Sora just so happened to see it once. Let's just say it changed his opinion about a lot of things. But I just loved that they made my eyes bigger, and the eyeliner more noticeable, as well as hiding the bags under my eyes.

"I just had a rough night and forgot them when I woke up. No biggie." I replied dryly, looking out the window and closing the conversation. Sora gave a huff, then turned around and started to converse with mum while I just sat and stared out the window, watching people go about their lives on the street and blocking out the conversation going on in the car. Trying to memorise the path to school.

A group of teenagers passed by as we stopped at a red light, joking around and looking like they were having fun. And they defiantly stood out. I wondered if they went to my school, but I sort of hoped not, they looked like bad news, with their crazy hair and dark clothing. I noticed one had bluish hair that covered an eye, another had bright red hair, I simply stared at the bright pink hair and a blond with a type of Mohawk-mullet combo thing, piercings and their clothes, while looking amazingly cool, and I could never hope to pull off. The only person's face I could see was the guy with bluish hair, and he looked intimidating enough on his own, and he was the shortest one there! So when the red head, who was the tallest, not to mention the skinniest started to turn his head in my direction, I quickly looked towards the front of the car as it sped past when the light turned green, just so I wouldn't have to see his face. I really hoped they didn't go to my school, which I have yet to even learn the name of. I frowned at that, surely I had been told what it was, but I just couldn't remember, and I hate not knowing things.

"Hey mum" I suddenly asked, unintentionally cutting off the conversation about why we could not under any circumstances get a puppy or kitten for Sora even though we moved into a big enough house because he wouldn't look after it.

"Yes Fox? What is it?" mum immediately jumped at the chance of a topic to distract Sora, the one thing that the brunet and I have in common is our stubbornness, and our love for cute things. Sora huffed as he was ignored.

"What is the name of the school were going to?" I asked putting my elbow up against the window and put my head in my hand

"Weren't you paying attention when dad and I told you?" mum asked, glancing into the review mirror.

"She probably just spaced and wasn't interested, like usual." Ohh, Sora was trying to get me back for my glasses. Damn him. Before I could retort, mum answered my question

"Radiant Garden East High, Sora, leave your sister alone." Mum and dad were all too used to our little bicker fights, but we never meant anything by them. Everyone thought we were fighting, but we were just messing around. Multiple times people had commented on it to mum and dad, so now they tried to get us to stop, but it was a sibling thing, meaning there was no stopping the bickering.

"Ok" I answered before again tuning out the conversation and trying to memorise the surroundings again, it wasn't a very long drive to the school from our new house, or so mum says, but we kept being stopped by the numerous red lights.

After today Sora and I would have to walk to and from school, today was the exception since mum and dad start work tomorrow, and will spend the day unpacking the living room and making the new house our new home. I would rather be doing that than going to school. But I clearly had no say in the matter. I couldn't wait until I graduated and went to college, no more moving then, that was really one of the things keeping me going the past few years, besides Sora. But for now, I was stuck with my family.

At least I got to unpack my own room. My room was my sanctuary, no one got in there without my express permission or without my presence in the room, and I would more often than not slam the door after anyone had left.

Before long, we pulled up outside the school, and I looked around with disinterest as I slid out of the car, while Sora jumped out and gaped at everything, but all we could see of the school was vague buildings, they were all hidden by trees, so he was gapping at trees. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, said goodbye to mum, promised to be home as soon as we could, and promptly dragged Sora into the schools gates by his sleeve. People were already staring at us, whether from the fact that they knew we were new students, or the spectacle that was Sora.

I kept my head down as we descended the hill that gradually slopped down as soon as you entered the school grounds and when we reached the bottom, looked up to find that we were at the administration office. Relieved that I didn't have to wander around to find it, I dragged Sora inside and deposited him on the line of chairs just to the right of the door.

The office was nice. Carpeted floor with white walls and a school trophy case to the right of the door, after the line of chairs, the front desk was a little to the right, but straight ahead of the door as soon as you walk in, to the left of the desk was a set of glass doors, much like the doors to the office were, leading down a short corridor that lead back outside on the opposite side of the building. The hallway had even more doors, which I assumed to be offices of some kind.

I walked up to the desk and looked to the lady sitting there, she smiled kindly, held up one finger and continued talking into the headpiece on her head, which was lit up blue, indicating she was on the phone with someone

"Yes, as soon as they arrive I'll let you know, Mr Thorndike. Thank you." She pressed a button on the head piece and turned her attention to me fully, "how can I help you" she was certainly a chipper person

"My brother and I are transfer students." I pointed to Sora, indicating he was here as well, upon hearing my voice, he seemed to snap out of his little dream world, wherever the hell that was and walked over to the desk, all smiles. I had yet to show another expression on my face except the neutral one I wore when I was in an uncomfortable situation, which was always. Sora dealt with people. Not me. I scared them away.

"Oh yes!" she really was a chipper person, "we have been expecting you!" I internally roll my eyes, of course they would! Why else would we be transfers if they didn't know we were coming? Ok so I'm a little sarcastic today, but give me a break, I woke up in the middle of the night! Stupid nightmares.

She introduced herself as Shia, and told us to stand still while she get our papers, planners, locks for our lockers, and any text books we don't have. I pointed out that we already have all our text books, and she laughed, claiming us to be the only students in the school who do, which left me thoroughly confused, what type of school was this to let students not have the required equipment?

Shia excused herself and then it was just Sora and I. "I like it here." He said while looking around, "it looks like a good school."

I sighed, feeling the weight of my restless sleep slam into me suddenly, my shoulders dropping and running a hand over my tired face. "Sora, just because it looks nice, doesn't mean it actually is."

"I know that." He scoffed, "but this place has a nice feel to it"

"This is just the front office," I reminded him as I pushed away from the desk and went to inspect the trophy case, and discovered a hallway that was hidden from view when I first walked in by the trophy case.

The hallway lead out onto school grounds and I could see a few block of class rooms and some lockers next to a small court yard type area with bridges over the grass and a few trees. I saw the group from this morning, the ones who were walking to the school with the crazy hair and I silently cursed, they did go here and I quickly went where they couldn't see me and inspected the trophy case.

"besides," I absent mindly continued my conversation with Sora, "what if the principle decided to pay big bucks on the front office just for that reason, and the rest of the school is a dump. Or the teachers are bullies, what would you do then Sora?" I ended up teasing him, god I'm a nice sister. As much as I love Sora and his kindness, he can be a real child sometimes and he cries easily. Especially from adults. Usually everyone loves him, and think he's adorable, so when one person doesn't like him he gets tears in his eyes and pulls the puppy-dog-pout. Guaranteed to get anyone to fall in love with him, and to do whatever he wants.

But since he has such a kind heart, he never uses it for evil, unlike me who used it to get a doll house. I was 6! Young and naive to the ways of the world. And when I actually dressed like a girl and acted like one, but I grew out of that phase thank god.

Sora was extremely simple, if he doesn't like something, he will tell you, and wears his heart on his sleeve every day of the week, it's his favourite accessory on weekdays.

Sora scoffed, but moved to stand next to my right elbow, where I was within grabbing distance if something happened, and I internally snickered, knowing he suddenly got scared, I loved teasing him.

"Excuse me?" Shia had returned with our papers, locker combinations and planners. She handed them to us, explaining that the planner was used to write down homework, as well as important dates, such as excursion or tests or days off school, as well as keeping a copy of our timetable , bell times and a map of the school, that looked like it was drawn by a bad art student, but was surprisingly detailed.

From the map, I could see that all the buildings were single story, and that there were about nine or ten different buildings with classrooms in them, labelled by a building letter, followed by a class number (for example, G3 is in building G, classroom 3.). There were rooms such as the E rooms, L rooms, H rooms, C rooms, T rooms, G rooms, S rooms, PD rooms, and the gym, library, year 12 study centre, an EL room and a canteen to get food from.

Sora and I both tried our brand new combinations a few times, committing them to memory, I memorised both combinations, since Sora was more than likely to forget his, even with a little piece of paper telling him the numbers. Looking at my timetable as well as Sora's, I could see that we had different classes all day. At least we would be able to see each other at break and lunch. The issue would be finding a place we could both meet up that Sora could find easily, since he is horrible at maps and all kinds of directions.

I quickly got bored, so I thanked Shia for handing us everything, as she smiled and went back to work, and I turned back towards the trophy case, Sora still at my elbow.

"Hello." A deep voice sounded from behind us. Sora squeaked as he whirled around, as I just looked over my shoulder at the man behind us. He was a tall man, with dark brown hair in a type of buzz cut, and a dark suit and tie. Great, formal and uptight. I can tell I'm going to have fun with this. "I'm Mr Thorndike, vice principle here at Radiant Garden East."

**A/N- okie, chapter 2! horray! and, can people please review if you like this? im seeing views which is making me oh so happy that people are actually looking at this, since i've NEVER done something like this before, but i need to know if its good and continue writing, or scrap it and start another one.**

**please! i got to know!**

**till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello." Sora squeaked after moving to put me in between Mr Thorndike and himself, 'coward' I thought to myself as I turned around to fully face the vice principle. 'Thorndike is such a hassle to say.' I found myself randomly thinking

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he's very shy." I informed Mr Thorndike as I saw him eye Sora strangely, I offered him my hand and he took it. He had a firm grip, good posture; oh please don't tell me he's an ex-cop. I had one of those at one of my old schools and he was an ass.

Thorndike smiled kindly at Sora, "that's quite alright, I know I can be a little intimidating at first, but I generally get along with most students" Sora seemed to relax behind me, but didn't move out to properly introduce him.

"And I assume you are Roxas then?"

"That's correct. But please, call me Fox" I replied, swinging my bag off my shoulder and trying to stuff everything into the already overstuffed bag, only just managing to zip it up, while Sora just watched me, an amused gleam in his eye, the little barsterd thought I was being funny. My bag looked like it was about to burst open. Mr Thorndike gave a weak chuckle at my struggle, which I glared at, not at him mind you, at my bag. I may be rude, but I have manners…sometimes.

"Yes you mother had informed the school that you prefer Fox, so that is what your name is on the school files. Why don't I show you your lockers so you can put some of your textbooks down? I'd hate to see students break their backs on their first day here." He swept his arm to the side, gesturing down the hallway next to the trophy case, indicating that we should walk in front of him. Sora chuckled weakly at the horrible attempt at a joke, and started walking, me following after slugging my bag back onto by back, and the Vice Principle bringing up the rear.

We quickly left the building through a glass side door and came out in front of the L rooms, which were to our right, the courtyard I noticed earlier to the left. I also noticed that the group of students from earlier were nowhere to be seen.

Mr Thorndike explained that the L rooms mainly used for Language lessons, which the school offered both German and Indonesian, (but I had hoped they taught Japanese, since it's my favourite language), but can be used for other subjects as well. Sora and I nodded as we crossed the little courtyard, now following Mr Thorndike and I noticed what appeared to be a library behind a short brick wall to our left. I made note of it to come back and check it out during break. I also noticed that no students were around, where we talking to Mr Thorndike for that long? But wait, we didn't hear the bell sound to indicate class is starting, nor did we hear the warning bell…

We continued straight and passed a group of lockers, and into this little area, made up entirely of lockers on two of the sides, and the other two sides that actually had wall was also covered in them. The lockers here looked really small, stacked by three, and labelled A, B, C.

A being the top locker, and C being the bottom locker, and across by about 5 in each 'group'.in each group, I noticed that the numbers ranged from1, to 489. Clearly the numbering system here is whacko, hell, the 'locker area' looked like a shed with lockers stuffed inside and huge parts of the wall missing.

"Right Fox," Mr Thorndike stopped in front of a seemingly random bunch of lockers, and pointed to a middle one, "this is you, 13B." I walked up to the locker he pointed to and opened it up; it was fairly small, with a little shelf at the top to put my bag. I got to work putting all of my text books I don't need for the first two 45 minuet (each) periods away, neatly with currently empty workbooks next to them.

I decided to put my psychology text books and workbooks in my laptop bag along with my planner and pencil case so I didn't have to carry everything on my arms, since psychology was my first class.

After my bag was empty, I slipped it into the shelf and turned to see Mr Thorndike and Sora in front of a locker opposite mine, 123C. I had to laugh at the fact that Sora had a bottom locker, and was struggling to see what he was putting where, giving up when he heard my giggle, slamming the locker door and roughly putting on the lock before standing and turning to glare at me.

"As much as I appreciate your eagerness for class Sora," Mr Thorndike seemed amused by my brother's antics, yet had sternness in his voice, that told me he would not tolerate violent tendencies involving school property. Sora seemed to get this message as well, since he immediately looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head, while I simply rolled my eyes at his horrible habit. "You do need to get your books and stationary." As he mentioned it, I noticed Sora had just stuffed everything into his locker, not getting out his books. I started full blown laughing and holding my stomach, gasping for air, at this Sora's entire face turned crimson and he quickly opened his locker.

Shutting it gently this time, and standing up with his head ducked, I could tell he was still red in the face and I slowly stopped laughing at my poor brother who just made a fool of himself. Mr Thorndike just gave me a look, and seemed confused for a few moments before getting a smile on his face as well.

"I don't really understand why you were laughing Fox," he started, causing my small smile to disappear when he addressed me, "since you appear to have lost your bag." I was confused for a few moments before looking down; noticing that I don't, in fact have my books in my laptop case anymore. I had dropped it when I had grabbed my stomach, now blushing only very slightly in my cheeks, unlike Sora's full blown face-full-of-red embarrassment.

I don't get embarrassed much, and the only person who could really tell was Sora since we spend so much time together. To anyone else, I look like I always do. The joys of being anti-social meant that others could not tell what I was thinking or feeling. A defence mechanism I picked up early in life after changing schools so often, and not having many friends. I think the only reason I even know how to show any emotion at all is because of Sora, he kept me alive with feelings, even when I didn't want them. I am so grateful to him for that. I don't even want to think about the empty shell I would be without him. But lately, we've been distant. I don't think he appreciated my meddling in his 'love life', but the whore was just after our apparent 'money', she assumed that we had bucket loads, when we don't really, enough to live comfortably sure, but nothing more. And I could see straight through her angel façade and called her on it, it started out as a private conversation, but people showed up and word spread. Yeah, no happy Sora for weeks.

I finished gathering my scattered books and stood, Mr Thorndike taking us out of our locker area back into the little courtyard in front of the L rooms.

"now, I should have some students from your classes to help you get acquainted to the school and the way around, but I can't seem to find them…ah here they are" Mr Thorndike pointed to a table that was previously blocked from our view by a bunch of lockers next to the courtyard, and could only be seen from closer to the classrooms rather than where our lockers are.

On the table were two boys, both taller than Sora and I, which irked me. I have an issue with my height. One was only slightly taller than me, which I found acceptable, he had silver hair that came to his ears, and he seemed to have an arrogant stance, even sitting down, arms folded and aquamarine eyes looking as bored as can be, but the other one who was ridiculously tall and super skinny with spiky flaming red hair that came to rest about mid-back. As soon as I saw his hair I recognised him from the brief sightings I had of him that morning and I found myself thinking 'you have got to be kidding me'. Why it was the one person I didn't want to meet was someone I was going to have to put up with, regardless of whether he was there for me or Sora.

I still had yet to get a look at his face, since he was again, facing away from me, and when he turned at the sound of Mr Thorndike's voice, I had to gasp, he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, and underneath these eyes, I noticed two upside down triangles, almost tear drops, and realized they were tattoos.

And no, I did not gasp because I thought he was an overly attractive sex god or something, I gasped because I realized he must be absolutely insane to get facial tattoos. Oh gods I hoped I got him instead of Sora, I can imagine him now, corrupted by this thug, turning into a goth-rebel, or whatever he is, and our parents blaming me for not looking after their precious baby boy, even though Sora was the older sibling, the fact that I seem to have similar tastes in clothing to him aside. The red head was wearing black skinny jeans, with rips, that hugged his hips juuust right, a dark red and black stripped shirt, with green converse. Odd combo, but looked really good.

"These the newbies?" asked the silver haired boy, interrupting my ogling. Rude much. I got intensely annoyed at the question, I mean, who else would we be? But I think my annoyance showed on my face, because the red head suddenly smirked, wait, how did he see the annoyance?

His smirk looked like a promise of trouble. I shook off the tingle I felt jolt down my spine at the sight of that smirk, before it was wiped off and an innocent smile donned his pink lips, eyes becoming unreadable.

"Yes Riku, this is Sora", Mr Thorndike gestured to Sora who waved shyly, and both the boys smiled at him "and Fox." Now he pointed at me, and both of them looked at me, the Red head again, smirking, so I glared at him. The silver haired one, Riku apparently, seemed to think I was glaring at him, and glared right back. Seeing this, I turned my iciest glared on him, and he flinched slightly. Smirking at my accomplishment, I gave them both a very small nod in greeting, Sora and Mr Thorndike apparently oblivious to what just occurred in mere seconds, whatever just happened.

"Is your name really Fox?" Riku asked in a disbelieving tone

"no." I responded, uninterestedly

"Then what is your name?" he asked, getting annoyed with me.

I smirked, knowing I was going to have fun annoying this guy, "none of your business."

Riku just growled softly, not liking that I refused to tell him something, and I knew Sora wouldn't tell him, Sora knows better.

"So who gets who Thorny?" asked the red head, and I had to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out, but barely managed to keep my face the same. 'Thorny'? He had the guts to call the most powerful man in the school 'thorny' to his face? But I had to admit, it was much easier to say than Thorndike. But apparently this is a regular occurrence, since 'Thorny' just gave him a light glare and turned to Sora first. Guess he doesn't mind it.

"Sora here has all of his classes with Riku," he started, Sora looking at him in surprise, while my shoulders sagged in sadness, but just a tiny bit in relief, now Sora doesn't have a bad influence, "and that obviously leaves Fox, with you Axel." Axel, so that's the red heads name. Odd name.

The two boys in front of us just smiled as wide as they could, apparently, both happy with the newbie they got, that, or they are awesome actors. But I was separated from Sora officially now, and I didn't like the thought of him going off on his own, I didn't know Riku, and I didn't know if he was trustworthy enough to look after my idiot brother, or if he had the mental capability to be around a complete idiot, I'm different to the ones Sora infects with his strangeness, Ha-ha to everyone unfortunate enough to lose brain cells while being around Sora, because believe me, many many many brain cells are lost. I'm immune because I'm his sister obviously.

"Right, well first period is halfway through, so why don't you guys give them a tour of the school since you all have double periods?" Thorny asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them, like he was warming them up, "I would join you but I have work that needs attention, unfortunately."

"Don't worry Thorny, Riku and I know what we're doing." Axel stepped forward and gave thorny a slight push towards the front office. Laughing, Thorny just waved over his shoulder at us as he walked back towards the office, when he was safely out of sight I turned back to find Sora and Riku had already left. Cursing I looked towards Axel, who's attitude had changed dramatically, before he seemed nice-ish and a jokester, now, he had his back slouched, hand buried in his black jean pockets and a look of pure and utter boredom on his face.

I frowned slightly, not liking the different attitude. Obviously he didn't like me, but that's just fine, I didn't like him and we will probably be moving after my 16th birthday in a few months, that is what we did with Sora, who is currently 17, the only difference is that Sora got to choose where we moved to, instead of our parents as usual.

Axel and I just stood there for a few minutes, but Axel seemed to be in his own world, and me shifting my laptop case strap to the other should seemed to startle him out of it, because his eyes suddenly locked with mine and my breath caught in my throat.

There were so many emotions in his eyes I couldn't even tell what they all were, but the most dominant one was sadness, almost longing, and guilt. So much guilt. He quickly looked away after I had deciphered this, and started walking along the block of classrooms, "gonna have the tour or just stand there?" he threw over his shoulder and I hurried to catch up and match his long strides.

**A/N: yay! another chappie! and i got my first review! so happy! seriously, the more reviews i get, the more i'll write, the quicker i can get these out. i've set myself deadlines, but if im not motivated, i wont meet them. **

**i have a couple more chapters writen up, but i dont want you guys to catch up to me too fast, since i will not be able to write enough for an acceptable chapter, what with Uni, and work. im going to have even less time to write. its sad but true.**

**oh, and i forgot this last chapter, but I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE**

**if people like this i need to know! please review!**

**till next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

"so we just passed the L rooms, this is our course councillors office, here on the right we have the H rooms, and on the left we have our Japanese Garden, complete with relaxing mini-waterfall and lake, just don't jump on the rocks in the lake and there won't be any problems, straight ahead we have our C block, or computer rooms, popular hangout place for gamers…" I zoned out, really not caring about whatever it was he was talking about.

I didn't even really need a tour, I had already memorized the map in the planner I was given, and did not give a damn about who hangs out where. I'm just going to be hanging around Sora and whatever friends he makes. I don't care.

"Are you even listening to me?" Axel was suddenly inches front of me, glaring down… too close. Way too close. I took a startled step back, and his glare turned colder "well? I do not like to be ignored shorty."

I realised he had asked me a question, but I had no idea what it was, so I just stared at him, still in shock about how close he was. No one got that close, I barely tolerated Sora being that close, and I've known him my whole life, the fact a complete stranger got that close shook me to my core, so much I didn't even process the shorty comment, which would usual end up with a black eye to the other guy, minimum.

I have no idea why I have personal space issues, I never used to mind when I was really little, but then one day I just hated physical contact from anyone but my immediate family. So it's safe to say I've never had a boyfriend or my first kiss or anything like that, every time someone tried, I freaked and accidentally beat them up. I was defiantly the catch of the school huh?

I was still just staring at Axel, still dumbfounded, when a blur of blond rushed past my field of vision and collided with Axel, with a cry of "Axie!", and Axel disappeared. The grunt I heard made me look down and I realised the blur of blond I saw was a student, I recognized the Mohawk/mullet dirty blond hair as one of Axel friends. He had just tackled Axel to the ground, and was now…snuggling?

"Axel!" the dirty blond whined, rubbing their cheeks together, "why aren't you in class? I had to ask Sephora if I could go to the toilet, and you weren't in the usual places and then I was just wondering around hoping to find you! Now everyone is gonna think I'm a weirdo who spends too much time in the bathroom!"

Axel sighed, pushed the dirty blond off of him and sat up, running a hand through his fiery red hair, "Demyx" he growled out, "everyone already thinks you're crazy, which you are, and I told you this morning I'm showing the newbie around." Axel waved a hand in my direction, and Demyx head snapped in my direction, his eyes dancing with joy. Crap, he used me as a distraction for the dirty blond to get off him! Ohh I really hated this guy.

"Ohh a new friend! Hi, my name is Demyx, I'm 17, am Axels best friend of all time and am a musician, I'm working part time at a music store down the road, you should totally come by sometime, I mean, we have the best instruments and I get this really awesome amazing discount because I'm the best employee there." Demyx babbled after getting really close to my face, but not like how Axel did, this time it was out of eagerness to befriend me.

I realized he was the opposite of the Axel that I had seen so far, and tried to not let the close proximity bother me. But it was really hard, my nerves were shot and I was starting to panic.

"Fox." I said, taking another involuntary step back, interrupting his rant about music or whatever.

He got a confused look on his face, "huh?"

"My name, dumbass, its Fox." I snapped at him

"Ohh! Well Foxy," I scowled at the nickname, seeing red and almost punching him. Only one person has ever called me Foxy, and it aint Demyx, but I allowed Demyx to continue, "Did you notice our names all have X's in them?"

"Dem no, Fox is a nickname and she aint the right type to hang out with us." Axel stepped between Demyx and I, which I was silently grateful for, even though it put my face practically into Axels back, that was how close Demyx was. Then I realized what he said, and I was already peeved about the 'Foxy' comment.

I leaned around Axel until I locked eyes with the dirty blond and hissed at Demyx, "don't ever call me Foxy again"

"And you." I demanded as I took another step back and Axel turned to face me, eyes once again cold, "you don't know me, so do not pretend that you do, you inconsiderate bastard." I was angry, but I shouldn't be this angry. Why so angry Fox? well, this prick thought he knew who I was, how could he know me if he didn't even know my real name? god damn bastard.

"What was that shortie?" Axel suddenly got a lot taller, and a lot more intimidating, but this time I didn't back down and glared up at him, taking on the challenge he was silently giving me

"You heard me asshole. You know nothing about my life, so don't judge me because of 10 minutes of me not listening to your useless blabber. Hell, you don't even know my real name!"

Axel scoffed, "I would if you told me! And I like how you judged me when we first looked at each other and is preaching about being judgemental. Don't pretend to be on a high horse, cuz you're too short to reach it."

I scoffed myself and stepped forward instead of back, I was so pissed off, "and how the fuck do you know whether I judged you or not huh?"

"Ok, no more hostility please!" Demyx grabbed Axel by the shoulder to pull him away, which he did very reluctantly. Wait, when did our faces get that close? He went to grab my shoulder and I dodged and stepped back. Confusion and hurt showed on Demyx's face, but he didn't comment

"why don't we get to know each other a little before we try and kill each other, ok?" the wisdom in Demyx's words surprised me, and Axel too apparently since he looked at Demyx in shock, or maybe he was disgusted by Demyx suggesting getting to know me.

"Whatever" I grouched before turning and walking back up the stairs we just descended right before Demyx attacked Axel.

"Where the hell are you going?" Axel asked as I was halfway up the stairs, I looked over my shoulder and replied with "class dumbass" and continued my way to my first class. I heard footsteps quickly run up the stairs, along with hushed whispers, I couldn't really be bothered to eavesdrop, but it did sound like they were arguing and figured Axel and Demyx were right behind me. Sure enough, when I entered my first class, in H2, after the bell signalling the end of period 1 rang, which surprised me since I didn't hear it before, the teacher looked up and her face suddenly had a scowl on her face.

"Axel, Demyx." She all but barked at the two tall students behind me, "Where the hell have you two been? Do not tell me you were ditching my class again."

Demyx actually seemed to cower for a moment, and I felt some pity for him, deep deep down in my black heart. Time for some fun.

"sorry miss," the teacher flicked her gaze down to meet my eyes, apparently she hadn't seen me entre before the two giants, and I put on my innocent face, the one that makes adults believe that I'm telling the truth always, just make my large blue eyes seem bigger, and look to the ground a few times during the conversation, a slight pout of the lips, and a slightly higher than normal voice, and tada! Innocent little girl "I'm new, and Axel was supposed to give me a tour, but he wasn't doing very good job, and we ran into Demyx when he was on his way back to class, and I asked if he could help Axel out with showing me around." The teacher appeared to stop, Axel and Demyx both froze behind me, and the rest of the class was watching the scene take place with interest, anything better than actually learning right?

"Well, in that case…" the teacher trailed off, suddenly unsure about how to continue, and gave a deep sigh, "Axel, Demyx sit."

Axel and Demyx both scrambled to fulfil the request, which surprised me a little, badass Axel, afraid of a teacher? Makes no sense. But then, I have been judging him unfairly, like he claimed, as much as I hate to admit him being right. He sat behind Demyx instead of next to him. Guess they aren't allowed to sit together.

"Well, I'm Mrs Sephora, and what's your name?" she introduced herself, while motioning for me to join her at the front of the room.

Once I had, I stood facing the rest of the class, and recited the same speech I give every time, "my name is Fox. No that is not my real name, and no I will not tell you what it is, so please don't ask. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm not very good with remembering names and things, so please help me out if you can, and I hope to enjoy the year with you all." Polite, innocent, slightly vulnerable, and no personal information was given out. Manipulation at its finest. Mrs Sephora beamed at me, commenting on how polite I was, and made me sit next to Demyx, since I already knew him, and I internally cursed, but it was better than sitting next to Axel, I probably would have cursed out loud if I had to sit next to him. All the while I kept up my charade.

Demyx was beaming, and practically bouncing in his seat. Oh my god, another Sora. No wait, Sora is trained. Oh my god a wild Sora.

I sat down and took out my books, which is when I noticed Demyx didn't have his, confused, I asked him where his text book was, and he giggled. Yes giggled

"Oh, the school lets us download them onto our laptops, so we don't have to break our backs from carrying text books around, so everyone leaves them at home usually. Most people also write their notes on their laptops too, but there are some who prefer to use workbooks." Nodding, I turned back to the lesson, taking notes on my laptop. I quickly wrote down all the notes given to us, and completed the three exercises in record time, now bored, I tried to open my email, to check if The Blogger had been updated, but it wouldn't connect to the internet.

The Blogger was something Sora and I both follow. It's about the randomness of life, meaning that it's full of random blabber The Blogger decides to put out there, but it's so cool. The blogger puts up recommendations for music, movies, even books, and each and every recommendation is simply amazing. The Blogger even puts up a few videos of bands he/she likes. But the honest best part of The Blogger is who he/she really is. No one knows their name, gender not even hair colour. It's so cool. Sora and I both theorise who it could be. We have a list of possible famous people it could be, since The Blogger frequently mentions VIP concerts, clubs and other events only very famous people can get in. but so far, no luck. And I really wanted to get onto the home page to scour for clues again. And to see if there was an update.

Growling I closed the tab and opened my art pictures instead.

"Wow!" exclaimed Demyx suddenly, "those are really good! Did you draw them?" Demyx was almost resting his head on my shoulder, he was looking intently at the screen, not at me, and so I relaxed a bit. But I was still tense with the close proximity. He too had finished his work, and apparently Mrs Sephora didn't mind talking while working, I could even see her talking to students from the corner of my eye, but whether it was about the work, or other topics, I wasn't sure.

"Some of them." I mumbled, turning slightly red. They were drawings of my life in Twilight Town. I had taken photos of the paintings and drawings so I could put them on my laptop, since mum and dad don't like us bringing such things when we move, waste of space apparently. Some were drawn by me, like the ones of my friends and the scenery, but there are some drawn by Naminé, my best friend in Twilight Town who I called Nami, of me in the pictures, she is so talented in drawing, she even drew herself in them.

Oddly enough, she is my only friend that I miss, and we met a good ten or so year ago. I don't usually get close to people for the very reason that I'm going to be moving in a few months, no matter what our parents promise us, but something about Nami just made sense, we understood each other and became best friends in a matter of days, I told her everything and she got me to be slightly social, I actually went to a school dance that year. But I haven't been since, purely because no one is worth going with or getting to know. I don't want to be hurt again by a sudden random move like I was with Nami. I cried for two weeks after the move, because I miss her so much, and she hasn't been replying to my emails or texts for a few years now. I guess she moved on.

"You should totally take these to Mr Keel, he's the head art teacher. The style and technique reminds me of our schools best artist." Demyx moved his head away from my shoulder and shuffled away from me onto his half of the table, head in his hand, still looking at my pictures.

"And what would that do? Better yet, why would I want to do that?" still flicking through my pictures, I came across one of Nami and I, and I stopped flicking, and just stared. Nami drew it as a going away present, she has the original while I have the digital. It was of both of us, in a white room, somewhere in Nami's mansion probably, looking towards the viewer with huge smiles on both our faces. I had to say we both looked beautiful. Nami has so much talent. Her blond hair and bright blue eyes shined; even for a 5 year old kid she had so much talent.

Demyx apparently did not pick up on my silent plea to be left alone to my bitter sweet memories and continued to pester me. "Well you could join in on the art shows, and get extra credit and stuff."

"Plus, Demyx and I are always apart of these things, so it's always… interesting." Axel spoke up from behind me. I realised that he could see my drawings now that Demyx had moved, and I quickly exited the window so he couldn't.

I don't mind Demyx looking at the pictures because he seemed like an alright guy, but I don't like Axel at all, so I don't like him looking at my work. Axel snickered behind me, and I started to get annoyed with him, but luckily the bell sounded, signalling break and I quickly got out of my seat and dashed out the room.

Unfortunately for me, Axel anticipated this and followed me quickly, easily keeping up with my brisk pace, damn him and his long legs. I'd have to run if I wanted to get away from him, but that would look strange, and I had the feeling that he would run after me anyway, so I reluctantly slowed my pace as we came up to my locker area, only to find it packed with students.

**A/N: omg i totally forgot about uploading until just now! :O only four chapters in and i forget! oh the shame! really sorry to those _rare few _who are actually reading this...im late and i feel horrible about it, **

**on another note, i might not be able to get nextweeks chapter up until next thursday, since i have Orientation to attend and i wont have my laptop with me..yippee!**

**oh, and i woudl love it if people could tell me what they think is going to happen via either PM or maybe possibly A _REVIEW!..._make it a little more interesting and my A/N's possibly more interesting than the boring ramblings i do...ALSO REVIEWS PEOPLE! ITS NOT THAT HARD. **

**please review guys, i _really_ need to know if im doing ok or if you want somethign different.**

**pretty please with whipped cream, ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, sugar and a cherry on top? (yumm)**


	5. Chapter 5

I froze at the sight of the swarm and just stared. I must have had a strange expression on my face because Axel suddenly started laughing loudly, but people ignored us in favour of getting to their own locker, and getting some food. That, or Axel being loud and drawing attention was such a common thing that everyone ignored him. I thought the latter was more likely honestly. Hey where was Demyx?

"c'mon, I'll bring you to my locker area, it's a lot less crowded, and we can come back to yours when the crowed dies down." Axel put his hand on my shoulder to steer us away from the hoard of students still struggling to get to their lockers. I started to follow him, due to the shock, but then I snapped out of it and dug my heels into the ground, stopping our leave.

What about Sora? Where was he? I didn't want to hang out with Axel, and he didn't seem to like me either, so I was seriously wondering why he would suddenly take a liking to me. And where was Sora? We always met up to discuss the best clique to hang out with.

Each school was different, and usually Sora met someone, and hung out with them, but only with my approval, since he would undoubtedly bring them home to meet mum and dad, and unfortunately, they are very judgemental people and only want us to hang out with 'nice kids', so more often than not, we would hang out with the religious group.

But I need to find Sora, I don't know these people, but I can tell who hangs out with whom, but I don't want to introduce myself to them alone. And I most certainly do not wish to spend my break with Axel, he hated my guts, was a judgemental ass, and a liar. I hate liars.

Shrugging his large warm and oddly comforting hand off of my shoulder, I glared at him. "And why would I do that? Look, I don't like you, and I can tell you despise me, so let's just go our separate ways and be done with it, yeah? You don't need to show me around, I'm fine by myself." I crossed my arms and put all my weight on my right foot, making my hip stick out. Perfect bitch stance, this will make him leave me alone.

Axel looked genuinely surprised for about two seconds, before he re-composed himself and got that infuriatingly cocky smirk on his face, his stance relaxing to match mine, "well princess," he sneered at me, which I didn't care about, but I bristled at the princess comment, bad memories starting to come up, "I thought you wanted to go to Sora, and I know Riku would have taken him to his locker, which is next to mine, so you would have met up with him there, but I guess you want to stand by yourself and stick out like a sore thumb."

As he talked, I got less annoyed, and my stance gradually went back to being normal. I was too caught up in the past to even pretend to acknowledge the present, and honestly didn't care.

But Axel seemed to put a lot of thought into this; I didn't think he thought that far ahead, he seemed like the impulsive type. Plus, he knew I wanted to see Sora. He was observant, and that made me wonder if he could see through me. I already was unsettled by his startling eyes, but now I was worried, would he see the real me?

Crap, I need to do better, avoid him, and ignore him, anything to get him away from me. I was panicking, and I knew he could tell something was wrong by my long silence; he was looking intently at my eyes, while mine looked anywhere but his, but not focusing on anything that was visible, seeing things from long ago that I desperately wanted to forget.

I turned back to walk to the edge of the hoard at my locker area, deciding then and there that I would not allow him to be near me anymore. Yelling over my shoulder, I used my innocent girl voice, "fuck off please." And just dove straight into the swirling mass of students, being pushed around and bumped into made me feel claustrophobic, but I was determined to prove Axel wrong, don't ask me what he was wrong about, I have no idea, I just wanted to show him I'm not some weak little thing that needs her idiot of a big brother to hold her hand every second of the day.

If anything it was the other way around, Sora couldn't survive a day without me around, and I was proud of the fact that I was trusted enough to look after someone else. Sure my dad and I may not always see eye to eye, but like all children, I still loved my parents, maybe I wish things could change, but I don't hate my parents for whatever they do to ruin my life, well, not much at least.

I finally made it to my locker, but I couldn't get to it, someone was opening the locker above mine, so I had to wait, with people pushing and shoving me from all directions, it took all my energy just to stay in place, so when I finally got to open my locker, I was practically weeping in relief.

Damn that Axel, he tricked me into this somehow! It's all his fault. Lesson learned, wait for crowds to die before attempting to get to my locker.

I pushed my way out of the crowd, and saw Sora and Riku leaning against the wall, laughing. Riku didn't have his books with him so I assumed Axel was right and they went to his locker first, and I started towards them, but then something made me stop and just watch.

Sora looked so happy, it was a smile I hadn't seen in years without me getting out of him, and I realised that maybe he didn't need me anymore. Riku seemed to sense eyes on him, so while Sora was adamantly talking, his eyes shifted over to me, he gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement, which I returned, knowing I just gave my consent for Riku to befriend Sora without me, and he turned back to Sora, who apparently didn't notice Riku not paying attention to what he was saying, and I silently slipped away, wondering when I became invisible to my own brother.

I wandered the school grounds, no destination in mind, and watched all the different groups of students interact, I noticed all the year levels didn't mingle, they all had the same groups, but a year 9 popular wouldn't been caught dead with a year 8 or 10 popular.

I found it increasingly fascinating, and continued to observe, paying extra close attention to what I could hear. Eventually I wandered over to the canteen area and heard Demyx's voice, as well as a few others responding to him. I wondered how many were there, and if I could join them. I didn't mind Demyx, and if Axel was there I could just ignore him and get to know the other people I could hear, Sora doesn't need me, so I need to get my own friends too, so I'm not alone again.

"..And she was pretty cool too! Totally covered my ass when Sephora tried to skin me again." Demyx said, I wasn't sure who they were talking about, but I thought it might have been me. So I stopped and listened, students streaming around me, ignoring me as much as I was ignoring them, and focused on the conversation. I honestly didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know if they were talking about me, rumours had gotten to me in the past, and I'll be damned if I let it happen again.

"She sounds good, but Dem can't say a bad thing about anyone.' A different voice responded, one I didn't recognise, it was female, obviously, but seemed far too fake, too cheerful, and she sounded like a bitch. I didn't like this girl just from the sound of her annoying voice.

"Do not!" Demyx seemed upset about the apparently true comment, I couldn't help agreeing with the annoying voice, and Demyx did seem like the type to absolutely love everyone.

"The only other person who has met her is Axel, so what do you think Axe?" the voice continued as if Demyx had never spoken, and I defiantly knew they were speaking about me now, and I got mad, Axel and Demyx were already spreading rumours about me? Well I refuse to listen! I gave a slight huff in anger, turned on my heel, and stomped off, quite possible scaring some year 7 students, but I honestly didn't care.

As I was letting off some steam, stomping around, the bell sounded, and not wanting to get caught in the mob again and I made a dash for my locker area, in and out faster than you could say 'shitake mushrooms'.

I was making my way to my next class, which happened to be media, so I had to pass the canteen area to get to my class, and who just so happened to be coming my way but the people I wish to avoid, yes I now dislike Demyx.

Demyx was walking next to the blue haired kid at the front of the pack, leading the group, a tall blond girl was walking with a pink haired somebody, another little blond walking on the other side of the pink haired kid, and Axel was bringing up the rear. Demyx noticed me first, and of course, in true Demyx fashion, had to scream out my name and run towards me.

"Foxie!" Demyx skidded to a stop inches away from my face, and I again panicked a little, but he quickly got pulled away by the blue haired kid I had seen this morning. Wait a minute, Foxie? Oh hell no!

"I thought I warned you not to call me Foxie?" I mumbled, hugging my laptop case to my chest, protection in case Demyx or any of the others tried something, all the while glaring like there was no tomorrow. And in Demyx's case, there might not be.

The blue haired kid sighed and rubbed his eyes with the hand that was not holding Demyx.

"Demyx, what did we say about personal space to new kids?" his voice was slightly monotone, but not quite, it had a nice ring to it, not quite a deep voice, but not high like a girls either. He was holding Demyx by the scruff of his hoodie, like one would hold a puppy or kitten.

"That…..they love it?" Demyx hesitated to answer, and flinched when he finished off uncertain. The blue haired kid both tightened his grip and glared menacingly at him.

"Do you not listen to me at all?" his voice was clipped and extremely angry. I was just glad a glare that scary wasn't directed at me for once.

"Of course I do Zexy!" 'Zexy' twitched at the mention of his name, as well as the whining Demyx was doing, but he stopped once he saw the twitch "but this is Foxie! You gotta love the Foxie!"

"how many times to I have to tell you, my name is _not_ Zexy, its _Zexion_, and I am quite certain this girls name is Fox, not Foxie, and we don't mind the close contact Dem, we're used to your snuggling, but this girl obviously isn't, did you not see her terrified face as soon as you started running towards her?" Zexion explained and asked, the tall blond, and pink kid sniggered at the snuggle part.

Wait, terrified expression?

"Yes I did." Demyx said while pouting, "which is why I didn't glomp her"

I gulped, "glomped?"

"It's what Dem usually does to greet people." Came a voice in my ear from behind me, at which I yelped, and whirled around only to see Axel had somehow gotten behind me without me noticing. How could someone that tall, be that stealthy? Or was I that disturbed by Demyx that I didn't notice?

Axels' smirk grew wider at my reaction, and I gave him an icy glare, and walked off, not even bothering to greet the people I didn't know, or say bye to Demyx. I just left.

I could hear one of the girls laughing, "she just…she just glared at _Axel!_...Ohh I like her!" it sounded like the bitchy voice, so I would say the tall blond, the shorter one looked far too nice to sound like that.

"Shut up Larxene." Came Axel's voice. So the tall blond was Larxene. That was all I heard since I had entered the gym foyer and moved to the corridor leading to the Digital Media Centre (DMC) and music rooms, complete with sound proof booths and state of the art teaching facilities for music students…from five years ago.

But I'm not taking music, so I really don't care. I walked into the DMC and was amazed, it had the latest of gadgets, Apple Macs, cameras, tripods, boom mics, dead cats (to cover the mics, not actual dead cats.) and a few blue and green screens. All in all, I liked.

"hey, you the new kid?" came a voice to the left, I was still in the doorway and looked to see a teacher, short brown hair, icy blue eyes, with black glasses, he looked like a cool teacher, you know, the young ones tha actually get the students? Yeah, he was one of those.

"Yup." I replied, moving to sit at the back of the classroom

"Well, you're early, the class starts in about ten minutes. Who was showing you around?" he asked from the front of the room, I didn't mind, just continued to unpack my things for the class.

"Axel was, but I'm fine, I don't need anyone showing me around." I said disinterestedly.

"Oh, ok then, well since you know Axel, and he is the only one without a partner, I was going to pair the two of you up for this assignment I gave out last week, if that's ok with you?"

I sighed, and gave a weak, "that's fine" before looking around the room.

The walls were covered in movie posters, and I noticed there were no windows. Excellent, now with the lights turned off, the room will be in total darkness, perfect for watching films on the huge projector screen at the front of the classroom, not so well for students who were afraid of the dark.

"You'll need the internet for your project, are you connected yet?" the teacher asked, and when I responded no, he came over and connected it for me. While he was doing this, he introduced himself as Mr Keel, art and media teacher. I nodded, vaguely recognising the name and put my laptop back into the desk when he was finished.

After a while, students started entering the classroom and sitting down in two's three's or four's, Axel was the only student to enter by himself, and as soon as I saw the red head, I groaned and put my head in the crook of my elbow against the table, hoping he wouldn't recognise me by just my hair, and so I didn't have to see his stupid arrogant smirk when he did recognise me.

**A/N: okie im gonna stop it there. sorry about the delay, however, normal updates from now on :) yay! i start uni on Monday, so i have less time to update, but oh well! im begging for reviews here people! pretty please with sugar on top!**

_** get free plushies! of your fave KH characters! your choice! all for the low low price of one review! yes just one! hurry and dont miss out on this amazing opportunity!**_

**(im getting desperate here people! review! once again, not that hard! also a free plushie!)**

**on a rondom note...this story took a weired turn for me the other day (im a few chapters ahead of you guys) and im not sure what to make of it...meh...you guys will tell me if its weired right?...right?**

**i own absolutly nothing you recognise and never will...if i owned KH Akuroku, SoRiku Zemyx and many other pairings would so be cannon..but alas..i do not...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tired Fox?" he asked me, I heard him sitting down next to me and gave a huge sigh

"Shut up asshole." My speech was muffled, but I think he got it, since he gave a deep chuckle and started poking my head. Clearly he has not been put off my bitchy attitude.

"What!" I snapped, "Can't you go annoy some other new kid besides me?" I was using my death voice, a voice that sounds emotionless and somewhat calm, but also promises a slow death.

"Well princess," I again bristled at the nickname, "you are in my seat, but I'll let today slide, since your new and all." This guy is amazing, to not be scared shitless by now, it made me hate him more. Couldn't he tell that I didn't want to be friends or whatever it is he wants us to be? Just fuck off already!

"Just shut up." I turned to pay attention to what Mr Keel was saying and completely ignored Axel. Then we started the group project. Yay.

"Ok what have you got so far?" I asked Axel, wanting to know where he was up to so we could get this done quicker.

"Nothing, I couldn't be bothered with doing work in class, I use this time to sleep most days." Axel seemed so nonchalant, leaning back against his chair and putting his arm on the back of my chair, how without me noticing I have no idea, I obviously let my guard down around this guy far too much.

I elbowed his arm of my chair roughly, "well now I have to help you, do you at least have a friggin topic?" I was annoyed that I would more than likely have to do the entire project myself.

"here." He flicked over a piece of paper that read 'Cause and Effect.' The project was to research our topic, using the text book and two websites as references, as well as at least five examples from our favourite, non-popular movies (so not harry potter, lord of the rings, matrix, etc.).

We needed to create an A3 poster that would be put up in the room for other students to look at and learn from as well, so it had to be good research, easy to understand, as well as movies that others would know, but still fit into the criteria. This would be difficult to do by myself, and I cursed.

"We have a week less than other students to do this you idiot! This is a lot of work! How the hell are we going to finish this?" I almost yelled at him, but he just looked at me confused, and I sighed, "We both need to be present to do this! How am I supposed to gather the information, pick out examples, and put it all onto the poster, without you to help me?"

"We work on it after school." He made it sound so simple. If only the bastard knew that I couldn't! So I scoffed.

"Yeah, when genius? I can't today, I still have to unpack my shit, and then I have to take Sora home for the rest of the week so he knows how to get home, then on the weekend I'm going out shopping for furniture with my family. This is due in two weeks! How in the hell am I supposed to get to your house hmm?" I was breathing heavily at the end, since I said it all in one breath.

"Ohh, that's easy!" he seemed way too happy with himself and I gave him a sceptical look, "we work on it at your house tomorrow!"

I gave him a deadpanned look. "Seriously?"

"Yupo." Yup, he is defiantly way too happy with himself.

"How about…no." his face fell

"But why not?" he whined, like Demyx did earlier. I shuddered at the thought. One wild Sora was enough, I didn't need two.

"Because I'm not telling you where I live, plus we will still be unpacking for the rest of the week, my parents won't want guests over." In reality, I knew they wouldn't mind if it was for school, I just really didn't want him in my house.

"I'm sure they won't mind, since it's for school, and I can help you unpack!" I shot him a look of horror. "No way in hell are you coming to my house so shut up! You know what? Forget it, I'll just do it myself, give me some movies for the example." I all but screamed at him, and knowing he would have to contribute in some way, I asked for a movie and got ready to write down his suggestions.

"Foxie if you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask." He smirked, voice coming softly from next to my ear, the deep baritone sound and his breath against my ear causing a shudder to go down my spine.

Oh, no he didn't. I slammed my hands against the table, standing up so fast my chair clattered on the ground behind me and I turned to him and yelled, "You disgusting PIG! My name is Fox you idiotic moron! Just leave me alone ok!?" I picked up my bag and stomped out of class, all eyes on me before they turned their questioning gazes towards Axel satisfied smirk.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed uneventfully, with me sitting by myself in class and during lunch, but I didn't mind. I actually preferred the silence, now that I no longer had Sora to pretend for, I could finally let others see me, not that anyone would like me, but still.

The one saving grace was I only had Axel for two of my classes on Mondays, but that's really not saying much since I have four whole periods with him.

I was waiting out the front of the school where mum dropped Sora and I off that morning, when Sora managed to grace me with his and Riku's presence. Now I'm not mad at Sora, in fact I'm glad he has his own friends this time; I'm just worried that he won't want to leave this time and actually be able to stay here, and then where would I be? I can't last much longer constantly moving around without him with me to keep me sane.

"Hey Fox!" Sora spotted me, and I quickly put up a cheerful smile

"Hey Sor, did you have fun with Riku?" I asked, being polite enough to greet Riku with a nod, to which he returned.

"Oh yeah, we had a blast, Riku is so awesome, he knows like, everyone! He introduced me to so many people; I know you would have…." Sora trailed off, a look of horror taking over his face, "oh my god Fox, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that we were supposed to meet up! I was so busy that…"

I waved him off, "its fine Sor, I don't need you to babysit me, I'm a big girl now."

Sora looked extremely guilty now, "but who did you hang out with today then?" Sora asked in a soft voice, I couldn't tell him I spent the day by myself.

"I…I spent the day with Axel, the kid who showed me around this morning." I quickly spat out, not knowing anyone else in the school. Damn, now Sora is going to want to meet Axel and his friends. Riku just sent me a confused look, then a smug one. Damn, he knew I wasn't hanging out with Axel today, how, I don't know, but he does and all I could do was send him pleading looks with my eyes not to tell Sora.

"Oh, I'm glad you weren't by yourself today, oh look there's mum, bye Riku." Jeez, Sora was just talking, non-stop too. He must think this Riku guy is awesome, he doesn't seem like a bad kid, but I still don't really trust him.

I offered him a weak 'bye' as I got into the car, and just stared out the window, and when we turned onto our street, I noticed a particular red head I was hoping to avoid for the rest of my life walking up a drive along my street. Shit, he lives near me. Now I'm going to have to see him on the way to and from school, as well as in class.

Mum pulled up into our drive way and I bolted for the front door, which was thankfully unlocked, and dashed up to my room, locked the door to my room, as well as the bathroom lock, and sat at my window seat after throwing my bag at my bed.

Hey, I have a lock on my door! When did that happen? But my curiosity shortly died as I realised I didn't care, and continued to watch the park next to my house. I really should have been doing the media assignment, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Fox?" Sora knocked on my door softly.

"Yes Sora, what is it?" I breathed out, barely loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door, not really wanting to talk, just wanting to think, to become numb again.

"Unlock the door?" he asked, his head thumping against the door, and muttered a barely audible "please?"

Sighing, I unlocked the door, and slinked back to my seat, while Sora opened my door and moved towards my bed, and sat on the floor with his back against the bed. We just sat in silence for a few moments, Sora wondering what's wrong with me, and me just wanting the silence to last forever, not wanting to have to explain myself.

"I'm sorry." Sora blurted out, my head whipping around to stare at him in disbelief; he thought my bad mood was his fault?

"It's not your fault Sora." I really didn't want to explain my predicament, because then he would want me to hang out with him, and continuously feel guilty about it, so I opted to keep him in the dark.

"but you're in such a bad mood, and you said you enjoyed hanging out with Axel, so that must mean that it's something that I did, since you never get this angry about anyone else, you don't care about anyone else… and I don't want you to .."

"Jeez Sora," I cut him off, not wanting a reminder "my whole life does not revolve around you! You are not the cause of every single problem in my life ok?"

I really didn't want to be mean to him, but I knew this would hurt him, enough to leave me alone, without making him really upset. I do this a lot, insult him into leaving me alone when I'm really upset, and he never holds it against me either, so I never really lose sleep over it.

"Oh ok."

We just sat there. For about half an hour I watched people walk in and out of the park, eventually I saw Zexion and Demyx walk in together, but quickly forgot about it when Sora got up and walked towards my door, and stopped in the frame.

"You know you really should unpack."

"So we can just leave again?" my voice was bitter, but weak, no real bite to it.

"You never know, this place might be different." Sora's voice was soft

"Yeah right, like Twilight Town was supposed to be different, and Agrabah, and Atlantica, and even Pride City were supposed to be different." Now my voice held true sarcasm in it, showing Sora how much I disbelieved his words.

Sora sighed and closed my door, and shuffled into his own room, but I didn't move until I heard his own door open and close.

I started unpacking my clothes into the wardrobe, the boxes easy to sort through now that I could actually read what was in them. Once that was done, I put up the pictures I smuggled from Twilight Town onto the walls, and strung up the fairy lights I had along the room, my books going into the bookshelf and my games neatly stacked beside the game consoles, which mum had unpacked and set up for me during the day.

This took me about two hours to complete, years of moving made you efficient in unpacking your belongings quickly. I was just about to put my bathroom things in the bathroom, when there was a knock on the front door, and dad yelled out from the basement, "someone get that!" while Sora and mum simultaneously yelled out "Not it.' Leaving me to answer the door. I sighed and dropped the box and went down the stairs, only to hear the knocking again.

**A/N: okie guys another chapter down! wow, you guys are catching up to me really fast now. im trying to be nice with the chapter length, but i most likely will have to make them shorter later on since i started uni today and am already swamped with work.**

**meh, oh well.**

**thank you to all the awesome reviews (PLURAL!) and you guys get free plushies! no one told me what they wanted, so i give youall Roxas plushies! enjoy youre plushies!**

** and keep it up guys! more reviews longer chapters!**

**and a huge thank you to all those following the story. **

**and a super duper delux thank you to those who favourited!**

**and if you see any mistakes pretty please tell me about it via PM or review if your a guest :D**

**i own nothing you recognise**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! This chapter contains some foul language. Just a warning.**

"Keep ya pants on, I'm coming!" I yelled loud enough for whoever it was to hear, and the knocking ceased as I finally reached the foot of the stairs. I saw dad putting mums glass and ceramic figurines along the living room, and shook my head. Mum got to take her junk with her, but I wasn't allowed to bring a goodbye present from my best friend? So not fair.

I grabbed the doorhandle and started to twist the knob, when I heard what sounded like Demyx right on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up!" he whined

"Shut it Dem, they are obviously busy, and since they told us to wait, we will wait quietly." That sounded like Zexion, stressing the quietly.

"But it's taking them to long!" Demyx was again whining

"Who was at the door Fox?" Sora had bounded down the hallway, and I freaked, not realising I had frozen in place, I quickly opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind me so Sora wouldn't see, and turned to face Demyx, Zexion, the pink haired guy, the girl who I assumed was Larxene, and someone I had never seen before with light blue hair, a different colour to Zexions, but he freaked me out.

He had an X scar right in the middle of his face, expanding both over and under both of his eyes. His sharp eyes bore into mine and I shivered, despite the warmth from the late afternoon sun, and quickly turned my gaze to Demyx, the only one I had been properly introduced to, and glared.

"What?" I snapped at him, ignoring all of the others, "can't you guess that I'm busy? How the fuck did you figure out where I live anyway? Are you following me freaks?"

"Don't kid yourself." Came Larxenes' bitchy voice from behind Demyx, "we didn't realise it was your house. We didn't come here for you specifically. Just thought we'd come and greet the new neighbour."

"By being a bitch?" I turned my attention to her, and I started acting like the bitch she was. Let's see if she likes it thrown back at her face, "sorry, but I don't think that's how greeting people works. Now what do you want?"

I seriously didn't care that I was being rude to people I didn't know, so I wasn't sure if they deserved the treatment, but I did feel a little bad about Demyx, since he reminds me so much of Sora, sad blue eyes and all.

"We came to welcome you into the neighbourhood, my parents said that they came and greeted your parents during the day, and that they mentioned that they had two kids as well. We seriously didn't know it was you, your parents didn't tell mine which school you went to," The pink haired kid stepped forward to explain, and I merely raised my eyebrow at him, "my names Marluxia by the way."

"Noted, now you've greeted me. Go away."

"Axel mentioned you had a brother..?" Zexion asked/stated

"Yeah so? You don't need to meet him, now fuck off before my dad comes out." I tried to shoo them away with my hands, but they didn't move

"Well we were going to invite you and Sora to hang out, show you around, shit like that. And don't try to threaten us little girl." Larxene butted in, leaning against Marluxia to get closer to me, seemingly attempting to intimidate me, but I knew it was a challenge, and a warning, to not accept the invitation out.

Like I would anyway, but I needed them out of here before Sora got too curious and tried to come outside to see what was going on, then he would accept and me being the loving sister I am would go along with it, but only to protect Sora.

"Hmm... let me think." I pretended to think for a moment, "no. now seriously, fuck off before I get my dad's shot gun out here and shoot you myself. And Larxene, sweetie, it's not a threat. It's a promise." I turned around, went inside my house, and slammed the door shut on their faces without waiting for a reply. Sighing with relief when I heard them walk away, I turned around and Sora was mere inches away from my face. I yelped in surprise and my back hit the door, trying to get away from the sudden close contact.

"Sora, what the fuck?" I asked, my heart only just starting up again

"Who was it? Was it Riku? I want him to meet mum and dad, or was it your friends? They should have come inside." He was talking a million miles and minuet and I could barely hear him, let alone answer.

"It was no one Sora, Junk mail person doing rounds." I dismissed him when he stopped talking after a good three minutes of talking to take a breath.

"Oh." Sora seemed to deflate. I sighed, and pushed past him to go to the kitchen and was halfway threre when I heard the door knocking again, and stopped, just in case it was the idiots back to try and get me to hang out with them again, and was relieved when I heard Sora yell out "Riku! You found the house!"

I chuckled and went to help mum get dinner started.

It has been a week since I started school, and Axel was just as infuriating as ever. I tried to ignore him, but he seemed to love tormenting me. During class all he would do was ask me questions, then answer like I had asked the question.

I spent most of my breaks by myself, avoiding Axel, and observing people or just walking around. No one came up to me to talk, and Sora never asked if I had anyone to hang out with while he went off with Riku.

I had just finished my homework, which I did in the living room since I had more room to spread out than on the desk in my room. I was nearly done unpacking, just one more box that I am too lazy to unpack, but the boxes are going to be collected tomorrow, so I had to get it done today.

I started back up the stairs, ignoring the commotion down stairs Sora and Riku were making in the kitchen and when I was in my room, I grabbed my phone and headphones and put on my favourites playlist while unpacking the last box. My all-time favourite song came on and I started singing softly, but since I had the music on so loud, I couldn't hear myself so I sang louder, and started dancing while working.

I also didn't hear the doorbell ring.

When I was finished, I turned the music off and hearing the soft voices of Riku and Sora coming from the kitchen downstairs, which I made a point to ignore, I grabbed the box all my things were in to put with the others from my room that were out in the hall, and exited the bathroom.

I had put the box with the others and was thinking about sleeping until dinner, since it had been such a stressful day, and was preparing to dive bomb my bed when I noticed a red head already lounging on it, watching me. And I froze completely

"Are you done yet Fox? Nice singing by the way." He said to me, in a cocky amused voice. The tone woke me up and I screamed. He seemed really surprised by my reaction since he too yelped and fell off my bed.

But I didn't notice I was already running down the stairs, and into the kitchen, ready to kill something.

Sora just looked amused and a little nervous while Riku looked surprised. Well I can't really blame him since I was just screaming my head off and came charging into the kitchen.

"Why the_ fuck_ is there a fucking red headed asshole _lounging_ in my fucking room? How the fuck did he even _get_ into the fucking house? Fuck that, where the fuck is my fucking bat. Riku, why don't you stay for dinner, we're having fucking red head soup. _My specialty_." I was practically foaming at the mouth, all the while, screaming at the top of my lungs and looking in the living room for my aluminium baseball bat, to bash that fuckers head in. where did dad put it? Damn him! He always hides it from me.

"Sorry Fox, he slipped in after Riku opened the door. I didn't notice him until he was halfway up the stairs after you. I tried to warn him not to go in your room but... he wouldn't listen." Sora had followed me into the living room and was talking calmly, the only way to get me to calm down really, but I was way too upset with that read headed shit that I really wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. No one got in my room without me knowing, family is the only exception to that rule, and unless mum and dad had another child without me knowing, I would say that Axel, the little shit, was thankfully not a part of my family tree.

"I thought you and Axel were _friends _Fox," Riku had now joined Sora in the living room while I continued to search for the missing bat, and I stopped to glare at him, but he remained immune to my icy glare, unlike last week, when he flinched and turned away, I have been using too much on him apparently since he is already immune to it "I mean, you hung out with him right?"

"Doesn't mean I _like_ the little shit, _nor_ does give him the _fucking right _to go into _my fucking room _without my fucking _permission_." I turned back to my search, and with a cry of triumph, pulled the bat out from behind mums' giant vase, and by giant I mean almost as tall as Axel. Sora raced forward as I started to turn around, and grabbed the bat

"You don't really mean to _kill_ him do you Fox?" he asked, panic clearly heard in his trembling voice

"Right now? Defiantly, next time I see his shit face? Most certainly." I tried to wrench the bat out of his hands so I could go clobber Axel, but his grip remained firm and unrelenting

"but you have classes with him right? How will you get away with it when there are bound to be witnesses?" Riku's amused voice came from behind me, I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine him with a smug smirk on his face. I take back my approval of the jerk; my brother cannot hang out with an arrogant prick like this.

"Then I guess I'll kill the entire school then, which includes you _asshole_. Sora _remove_ your hands from my bat before I get _really_ angry."

"But Fox," Sora seemed desperate to get me to calm down, but I was determined to kill the bastard, "he said you guys had a project to finish together! He told me you asked him to come over after you had finished unpacking. He told me that you said mum was ok with it, and she would be since it's for school"

I stared at Sora, "and you _believed_ that bullshit? Sora you _airheaded idiot_!"

"well… he showed me the worksheet you guys got. It's _a lot_ of work Fox, you can't do it all by yourself." Sora tried to reason with me

"we had agreed that_ I_ would do all the work. He got the assignment last week Sor, and did _nothing._ Even if we did work together on it, he wouldn't help. There is no reason for him to be in this house, let alone _in my fucking room_!" I ranted.

I vaguely noticed that the car keys were gone from the coffee table in the living room, and neither of my parents had come to see what was wrong, which meant that they were both out. Probably grocery shopping. Damn them, the one time I need them and they decide to go shopping. Typical.

"well. This is most certainly not what I had expected when I decided to pay the new neighbours a visit." Axels annoying voice came from behind me, and with Sora still holding the bat, all I could do was look over my shoulder at the little fucker, tugging at the bat more insistent now that the object of my rage was in my line of sight.

"Shut _the fuck up_ asshole, what the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped at him

"Well, my friend came around early last week, and told me that a _rude_ little blonde answered the door when he went to greet the new neighbour. I thought it was you, and I remembered what you had said about not going over, so I waited until today, but then when I came up to greet your parents, I saw Riku being welcomed by Sora with open arms, and I thought it was a bit odd that you said your parents wouldn't like visitors."

"They're not even _here_!" I shouted, but was ignored by the lecturing red head

"And so I deducted that you had lied to me, and I, wanting to be a good student, wanted to get the work done and decided to come over and finish it with you."

I had let go of the bat at some point of the lecture, and Sora had quickly run off somewhere to hide it from me in the kitchen, but I didn't really care in that moment, I was too focused on trying to vaporise the red head with laser eyes, but it wasn't working. Damn human limitations.

"ok, you caught me, big whoop. Now. Get. out. Before I kill you." I dropped the angry face, and put up the calm one, and both Axel and Riku were disturbed by the sudden out-of-the-blue calm. They should be extremely worried, since I was mere moments away from attacking.

"Axel, dude, as much as her killing you would solve so many problems for me, seriously, get out before she does. It would seriously look bad if you were killed in your own street, where you're supposed to be safest." Riku jumped in front of Axel, blocking my view. I was a little confused about what was said but I really didn't care, calming by a minuscule now that I couldn't see the little shit.

"Speaking of, how did you even get into the house, let alone the street?" Axel asked Riku, curiosity laced his voice

"I came in peace. Personal business. No threat to your kind Axel." Now I was thoroughly confused. 'Your kind'? 'No threat'? And why wouldn't Riku be able to get to our house? I was so confused my anger disappeared and I sat down on the couch, which was brand new so it was hard and uncomfortable, to think, completely blocking out everything. Thinking about all I had heard and seen the past week, processing and trying to make sense of what was going on. Nothing was coming to me, but I continued to think. I tend to get lost and ignore the world when I'm thinking, it can get pretty bad, and one time I didn't even notice we had moved. That was fun.

I didn't hear Sora come back, nor his amazement at finding me actually calm and Axle alive. I didn't hear our parents come back and invite both boys to stay for dinner, I didn't hear Riku decline and Axel accept, nor did I hear Sora offer to walk Riku home part way. I didn't even hear the urgent call dad got on his phone to come into work for some emergency.

I only came out of my daze when I felt the couch actually shift beneath me as someone sat as far away from me as they could, while still sitting. I turned to see Axel, casual and relaxed, his long legs spread out in front of him.

**A/N: ok, I will admit I had fun writing that last scene. I can seriously imagine Roxas blowing up like that at someone.**

**Ok, now that most intros are over, plot is beginning to show its cute little head to everyone! But only just. Muhahahaha….**

**Okie now people, review please! They make me happy! And a happy writer makes more chapters for you guys! (ps, you get a cookie if you review!)**

**Also, should I start doing review replies in the chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

I heard my parents talking in the kitchen and decided to not involve them in this, since no doubt Axel and Sora told them that Axel and I actually get along, and about the project. So if I kick him out, I'll have to suffer one of mum's lectures. I shuddered at the mere thought.

"why are you here?" I asked him, not with a dead tone, not a cold one either, just curious, and he seemed surprised, by the tone, question or that I'm actually talking, I wasn't sure, but I chuckled at his expression, "no, I'm not going to kill you, though you deserve it for stepping one foot in my room, let alone having the balls to freaking _lounge _on the bed. just wondering why you're here."

"well, I thought about it, what you said at school, and I realised that it really wasn't fair on you to have to do all of that work, and I wanted to come see you to apologise, but I didn't know where you had moved in, and then a friend of mine from outside of school charges into my room ranting and raving about a little blond girl who had moved into the neighbourhood not having any manners, and figured it was you, so I decided to come by and make sure it actually was." Axel explained

"it was Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion and some other guy. I was still mad at you, so I took it out on them." I jumped in, and he gave me a stern look, like a parent would a child, and I relented while rolling my eyes "ok ok, I'll apologise for my behaviour next time I see them"

Axel nodded, seemingly content with that and continued, "I saw Sora inviting Riku in and knew it was your house so I came in and followed you up the stairs, but you didn't notice, then you just ignored me completely for about twenty minutes while you sang, and I think danced. I really was coming to apologise, I just…. I thought you would find me funny like yo… like my friends do."

I was thoroughly confused, again. "why would I find you in any way funny? Sure if I knew you better I might have found you amusing, but I don't, so I didn't." I might have sounded harsh, but it was the truth.

No matter how comforting he seemed, despite his rapid mood swings, I didn't know him; I have interacted with him for mere hours, hardly enough time to get to know someone who just smirks and makes infuriating jokes about anything. But I wanted to know him, and his friends. They actually seemed like alright people, I just…don't do people.

Axel seemed to deflate, "oh" he said in a soft voice and I felt bad.

"look, why don't we work on the project now since you're here?" I offered a peace treaty for now.

Axel's smile at my offer practically glowed.

"Seriously? Yeah!" he seemed so ecstatic.

"good, now sit here and I'll get the stuff." I got up from the couch and turned back to ask him about the A3 paper, when I realised he had followed me half way up the stairs.

"um no. you sit and wait." I pointed towards the couch that was left vacant and he whined as he went to sit again. I chuckled and went to get my laptop, markers, pencils and list of possible movies I had written at school to use as examples.

I quickly dumped my stash on the coffee table and turned to see Axel staring at me

"what?" I asked, "do I have something on my face?"

Axel shook himself, "no, no, nothing like that. You just took a while and I got thinking about …about stuff"

I hesitated, "okay."

Axel seemed to re-energise. "right, so. What are we doing?"

I chuckled and pointed to the text book that I had brought down from my room, "you do the book work. I'll think of examples." I produced a writing pad and pen, "write down the information on this and I'll put it on an A3 piece of paper when I get some. What colour do you want it to be?"

I was efficient and fast in my explanation, having already planned out how everything was going to work, and giving Axel something to do while I already had all the information I needed to get the examples and plot out which was going where on the A3 sheet of paper.

"Ok, umm… blue." Axel grabbed the book and flicked straight to the page with information on it and started furiously scribbling.

I couldn't help but stare; this was the kid who said he slept through most classes? He was working so fast I could barely keep up. His hand flowed across the pad, script writing appearing where the pen had just been, a look of concentration on his face, a slight crease in-between his eyebrows gave away how serious he was about this.

I eventually snapped myself out of my daze, bushing when I realised I was staring and began to think of example scenes from the movies on the list I had accumulated. Once I had a few, my eyes quickly flicked over to Axel about to ask him for a scene from Pirates of the Carrabin that had to do with our topic, when I saw him watching me. I couldn't identify the look in his eyes, nor the feeling of having him watch me brought on. I was confused and fidgeted in my seat for a moment before asking him the question.

"hmm..." he said, "which one?"

"umm...any." I mumbled; face blushing just a tiny bit. Wait, why was I blushing? I wasn't embarrassed, just asking a classmate a question for our project together. I should be furious that he would even suggest that we get along, because he had the audacity to barge into my private space like we were best friends. Not even Nami got into my room, and she was the closest thing to a best friend I have ever had.

"umm… how about in the second one, when…" Axel got cut off by his phone ringing and moaned, "shit, not now." He grabbed the phone and shooting me an apologetic look he left out the front door and shut it softly behind him.

I stared after him in slight shock, did he just ditch me? I know that he had a phone call, but seriously? You couldn't turn it off for half an hour while you write down some stupid information and _then_ you can high tail it out of here, not before.

I could hear only bits of the conversation that drifted through the doorway, Axel didn't even seem like he was trying to have a private conversation, if he wanted me to hear him, why not just stay in the room?

"No…nothing important….over…soon… no reason to stay…stupid homework…be there soon…."

Okay. Now I was angry. This was his idea. I mean, it wasn't like I had people who called me or anything, but still. We were working and he just up and left. I decided to continue working and see if he would come back, he sounded angry, but I couldn't be too sure.

I had just grabbed the pad Axel had been writing on, and reading the notes he had written when Axel came back inside, looking sheepish.

"hey, sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head like Sora did, "got a call from work, turns out I have a job later tonight and I didn't know about it so I can't stay for dinner."

"its fine Axel." I didn't look up at him and continue to read the notes Axel left behind.

"Well ok then." Axel seemed to not know what to do with himself, he was just standing there. Not doing anything, and it got annoying, I gripped the pen I was working with harder, until it started to crack, and something in me sort of kinda… snapped?

"Are you going to help? Or not?" I snapped at him, "You clearly have better things to do than to be a 'good student', so if you're going to go, just go."

He stared at me, sadness and hurt clearly shining in his eyes, but I didn't see, since I merely continued working, not bothering to look up at him, not even when he had left the room.

I threw my pen onto the table and put my hands on my face, sighing deeply. What was wrong with me?

It didn't matter if we got along. It didn't matter that he probably hated me now. It didn't matter that he clearly wanted nothing to do with me. Nothing mattered more than just graduating and finally getting one place to call home.

Wearily, I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room, leaving our work in the living room, and curled up on my window seat, head resting against the cool window and staring out at nothing, until Sora knocked on my door a few hours later.

"Fox?" I could only hear his voice softly through the door, but I got up and unlocked the door, Sora herd this and opened it as I was halfway to my window seat not wanting to be completely alone at the moment, but not wanting to actually do anything. Just sit and mope about how stupid I am.

"C'mon Fox, dinners ready." Sora's voice stopped me in my track, and I looked over my shoulder at him

"It's your favourite!" Sora sing-songed when he realised I wasn't moving, "homemade Burrito's! c'mon, mum went to a lot of trouble to make these! This is the first friend you've brought home in a while, and mum wants to celebrate!"

I sighed deeply, knowing that I wasn't getting out of it, and dragged my feet after Sora and trudged down the stairs, half listening to his random babble

"…mum is really looking forward to interrogating Axel and embarrassing you, she didn't want to do it before because you guys had homework to do…"

I sounded a little bitter when I cut Sora off, "well, mum is going to be disappointed then."

Sora stopped in the middle of the stairs to give me a disbelieving look, and a confused "huh?"

"He left a few hours ago," I elaborated for him, "turns out he had better things to do than to hang out with us."

"What are you talking about?" poor Sora sounded oh so confused, and I was about to explain it again in Sora Speak, yes, that is a thing, when his next words froze my voice completely, "Axel's in the kitchen helping mum with dinner!"

Now it was my turn to be oh so confused.

"What!?" I half yelled, in total shock that Axel was still in the house. No, he couldn't be, he left! Why would he stay? He has no reason to!

I dashed down the stairs and skidded to a stop just outside the kitchen, and saw Axel and my mum laughing at something that was just said.

No. way. Why?

**a/n: OMG guys im so sorry this was a week late! Bad GWTTG! Bad! oh well, i got it up eventually. i actually totally forgot about this, im so stressed out! but that is no excuse for forgetting this story. im loving writing it and loving hearing from you all adn i will not scrap this. i love it too much.**

**anyway..ohhh! Fox is thinking! muhahahaha! and and and a tiny tiny little bit of fluff! you have to squint to see it, but its there...i think...**

**... yer, i have no idea where this is going...its just going...**

**anywaY, REVIEW PLZ! reviewers get pizza! pizza is life!**


End file.
